1. Field of the Disclosure
The present application is related to swing arm assemblies that provide access to components within utility vaults. More specifically, the present application is related to swing arm assemblies provide access to cable assemblies within utility vaults by allowing movement of the cable assemblies between a storage position in the vault and a service position outside of the vault.
2. Description of Related Art
Many utilities such as, but not limited to telecommunications cables, are run completely or partially underground from a utility station to a neighborhood and then on to individual homes. For example, telecommunications cables may include fiber or copper cables that are run underground in a neighborhood. At certain junctions, such as a junction leading to a neighborhood or subscriber home, those cables may enter a vault. Such a vault may be fully buried, partially buried or fully exposed above the ground such as on cement, gravel, earth or other foundation.
Accordingly, certain vaults are situated in a low position relative to a standing or seated position of a technician who would like to work on the contents of the vault. Therefore, the contents may be located in an inconvenient location. In certain situations, the contents of the vault may include a junction box or wiring enclosure having incoming and outgoing cables with some slack cables inside the vault. It has recently been proposed for the enclosure to be mounted on a swing arm assembly used for swinging the enclosure up and out of the vault. Additionally, the swing arm assembly may include a telescoping portion to allow higher access to the enclosure. Unfortunately, the prior art swing arm assemblies have proven difficult to assemble, use, and store.
Accordingly, it has been determined by the present disclosure that there is a continuing need for swing arm assemblies that overcome, alleviate, and/or mitigate one or more of the aforementioned and other deleterious effects of prior art assemblies.